


(Blow Out All The) Candles

by antrchrist



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Vent Writing, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrchrist/pseuds/antrchrist
Summary: vent writing to get out of my own head





	(Blow Out All The) Candles

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I haven't written in ages, I haven't been doing so great with creating stuff

"I can't keep doing this, Adora. It's an endless cycle, you don't seem to be making any attempt to end. I'm tired of it."

"I know... I know... I'm sorry, I'll be better, just give me one more chance."

"That's what you said last time, and the time before that, and the time before that. I have to look out for myself, I can't keep putting myself through this shit," Catra stated, although her voice faltered. Adora caught that. She slipped her hand into her girlfriend's, it was a small gesture that usually made Catra's defenses collapse. It made Catra angry that she would use that at a time like this, regardless, she stood her ground. She pulled her hand away from her quickly, making Adora flinch.

"You do not get to do that right now. Not after all the shit you've pulled," her voice became more stern with every word. 

Her fist slowly clenched, it held all the tension between the two girls. She didn't even know where to begin, Adora's hurt her so much in the past, kept her in what felt like a prison cell of a relationship and she was only now waking up to that fact. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes and usually, she would wipe them away before Adora called her weak, but, for once, she let herself. She was so tired of holding back, she didn't want to live like this. Adora convinced her that they were meant to be, they'd be together forever and swore she'd never hurt her. She swore she was only doing this to keep her safe. She never let her girlfriend leave without her by her side because, "The world isn't safe, Catra. You can't trust anyone except me."

She believed her.

"Catra," the blonde girl approached her cautiously, "I'm all you have. You're nothing without me. You have nothing without me."

"That's not true," Catra stood her ground, "I am more than you let me be."

"No, you aren't. You have nowhere to go. Your family hates you, your friends annoyed by you. I'm the only one that loves you, Catra,"

Catra's anger began to bubble to the surface, "It's not true! It...can't be..."

Adora nodded solemnly and picked up her distraught girlfriend's hand, "Catra, kitten, you and I are so happy together. You know that. We're so good for each other,  
I love you for you."

Catra sniffled and nodded. She looked up at her girlfriend who was now smiling softly at her. "Maybe she is just protecting me," Catra thought to herself. She held on to Adora's hand tightly. Catra thought that maybe her "friend" Scorpia was just trying to keep her miserable. Real friends wouldn't ever make their friend break up with someone who makes her so happy. Adora saw her expression change from anger to sadness. She knew she was breaking through her defenses.

"Please don't leave me, Catra. You're my best friend and the love of my life."

"I promise I won't, Adora," she hugged her girlfriend tightly.

Adora rubbed her girlfriend's back, "I know Scorpia told you to break up with me. I think it's in your best interest to stop talking to her. You don't want her to come between us again, do you?"

Catra shook her head and sniffled.

"Good, now go wash your face, you look like shit when you cry."

Catra did as she was told.

Later after receiving a text from Scorpia asking if she'd done it, she felt a twinge of anger. She didn't know if she was angry at Scorpia, herself, or Adora. She simply responded to the text, "No. Don't text me again. I'm happy with Adora, fuck you," and threw her phone on her sink. Slowly she stepped into her bathtub, let herself sink into the water. Her whole face was submerged and despite having a fear of water she stayed still. For once, she felt at peace. Numb.


End file.
